


Beyond The Stars

by SolangeloSquiggles



Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloSquiggles/pseuds/SolangeloSquiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Derpy, Do you want to see what's beyond the stars?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romana_Jack is going to be included just because you wanted me to_I hope youre happy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Romana_Jack+is+going+to+be+included+just+because+you+wanted+me+to_I+hope+youre+happy).



> This is my first crossover fic, so please tell me what you think?

"So…" The Doctor mumbled to himself. "Where to now?

I had been approximately 3 minutes since he almost told Rose Tyler he loved her. 3 minutes. 3 minutes ago he was 1 second to late. He was the Doctor, the one who fixed history. But he can't. Not now, not when he needed to. 

Now he just needed to go. Anywhere. Everywhere. Somewhere. He plugged in random coordinate, pulled some levers, pushed some buttons, and off he went, plunging into the unknown. 

~*~

 

At first, he wasn't sure where he was. It seemed like Earth-Trees, grass, Oxygen- but something seemed off. He wandered around, wondering where the hell he was. He knew all of the planets. ALL of them. But not this one. 

He saw a small village off in the distance. "Must be Earth." The Doctor said to himself. He was disproved soon enough.For some reason, the ever-observant Doctor, missed the giant metal building he walked into.

He must have hit his head pretty hard, because there is no way he saw a horse walking out of the building.

~*~

No, no he did see a horse. A gray-coated Blonde-maned horse to be exact. The gray horse looked at him strangely. What was it looking at? Did he have something on his shirt?

"What are you looking at?" He asked finally, hoping it spoke English. "You speak Equestrian?!" It-by the voice though, The Doctor now believed it to be a she- gasped. "Equestrian? I'm speaking English…" The Timelord countered. "Oh. Right. TARDIS-" He turned his head around so quickly you'd think he'd snap it clean off. His TARDIS was nowhere in sight. "What are you?" She asked too eagerly. "Well, I'm a-" "A timelord!" The blonde haired horse exclaimed before he had a chance. "Yes, now he exactly did you know that?" The Doctor was getting suspicious. "You look like a human (she pronounced it hoo-mahn) and I can hear two heartbeats, so I put two and two together…and yeah!" They have humans here. "So they have humans here?" "No, I've just read about them. And I've heard about Timelords, before you ask." "So, where is this-where are we?" The horse laughed. The Doctor assumed it was because he looked genuinely puzzled. "Silly, we're in Equestria! Ponyville to be specific. But if you wanted to know the planet, Equiante Obaudit, though pretty much no one knows that." Equiante Obaudit! I should have guessed that! Wait, what is Equiante Obaudit? "Do you want to come inside?" She asked him while walking inside, turning to face him. "I didn't even catch your name." He said, hands in his jacket pockets. "Derphenaria. Derphenaria Mara Pie. But you can call me Derpy"

~*~

 

Derphenaria led The Doctor through several metal hallways,filled with random papers and muffins, all with different level of consumption. "So, you're a scientist?" The Doctor asked as they walked. "Mhm! Well, not officially. See, I used to be back in Cloudsdale. But they all said I was crazy. All my weird theories. That there is more beyond the stars. Do you think I'm crazy?" She asked, picking up a random muffin and biting into it. "No, not at all. So tell me Derpy, what's you story. You seem like a very interesting woman."  
Derpy sighed."Let's start at the beginning. When I was born, my parents left me in Manehattan, because I'm a pegasus"-she fluttered her wings to prove it-" And because of my SOTSS." "SOTSS?" Of all the things the Doctor knew, he didn't know what this was. "Superior Oblique Tendon Sheath Syndrome. See?" Now that she pointed it out, he saw her eyes. She continued, "And then a woman named Sidney Dewey found me and took me in. She already had a son named Cheese Sandwich, or at least that's what he liked to be called, his real name was Rodney Dewey.  
"Anyways, Sidney,Cheese, and I all lived in a small apartment above a library where Sidney worked. I read every single book. Every one. I gained a love for learning after that. The most interesting one were those on rocks. Especially rock farms. I looked them up on the internet. And I found the Pie Rock farm. That's where I'm from. I had no idea where it was though.  
"Then one day, when I was 16-years are different from Earth here, but kinda similar in maturation-I saw a rainbow. For some reason, I thought it was a sign to try and find my parents. So I left. I was young, and I didn't think it would take that long, so I just packed muffins. And I discovered something. It is actually impossible to get sick of muffins. I lived off of muffins for two years.  
"I found it eventually. I..I don't know what I was expecting. I mean, they gave me up. Why did I expect they'd be happy to see me? My parents were quite the opposite. 'My first failed daughter' they kept saying. Failed. They called me a failure. On the bright side, I met one of my sisters. Her name is Maud. She told me about our other sister, Pinkemina. She left two years before that, because she was different. Maud never explained what different meant. But she did tell me Pinkemina went to Ponyville.  
"So after an exchange of rock candy necklaces, I went to Ponyville. For some reason, I..couldn't talk to her. And everyone else thought I was crazy. So I never really talked to anyone, and built this lab outside of Ponyville. I've spent the past 3 years in here, seeing if there really is something beyond the stars. And oh wow I've been monologuing again. I'm sorry, anyway, what's your name?" The Doctor just blinked. "So Derpy…Do you want to see beyond the stars?"

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
